


The Sorcerer Agent

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck flashes on a MI6 Agent with a legendary past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chuck or Merlin.

Chuck had learnt some amazing things in time that the intersect had been in his head, but in all of that time he had never expected something this. Drugs and arms dealers he was getting the hang of, he was even getting used to assassins and rogue agents, but this was a complete shock to him. It was such a shock that when the intersect had given him all the information on the MI6 agent in front of him he passed out.

He came around to see Sarah, Casey and the MI6 Agent all hovering over him worriedly, he took note however that Casey had handcuffed the other man, something that Chuck was sure to be for his safety and he couldn’t help but warm to his handler that little bit more. The man in front of him though was an impossibility, a man who Chuck was sure shouldn’t exist, the age of the man in front of him made it a physical impossibility.

The MI6 Agent was ancient, he was from the Land of Albion from the time of Camelot itself, or so the Intersect said. The first words out of his mouth were, “You should be dead.”, causing differing reactions from his handlers, Casey immediately pointing his gun at the MI6 Agent, while Sarah demanded more information from Chuck.

“You shouldn’t be alive, you should have died years ago.” Chuck stammered, before looking between Sarah and the other man, “Does she know?” He asked.

The other agent just shook his head, “How does one go about explaining that? It’s not the easiest of things to tell someone.”

“Merle”, Sarah questioned, as Chuck dragged Casey out of the castle, telling him that Sarah could handle it. She wanted to know what had freaked Chuck out about her friend, or she supposed she should call him her lover, they had been together for years, on and off anyway, both knowing the commitments to the job.

She didn’t hear Casey ask Chuck who the agent really was, or Chuck reply in almost a whisper that they had just met the legendary Merlin, Sorcerer of Camelot.


End file.
